Reading Secrets
by Dolphienz
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Read and Review Review Review!!
1. Reading Secrets

A/N: ok, PLEASE DON'T LAUGH AT ME!! Also, I know someone else tried this type of story before, but hey, you didn't finish it so I'm gonna try, please don't kill me if I suck!! Thank you, ok, enjoy!  
  
Summary: Michael reads Mia's diary….and uh…well you'll see where it goes from there I suppose…(this is during the second book, I even checked the dates! ::beams:: I feel so special ()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CrackHead Electronic Journal  
  
December 6th Saturday 10 am  
  
Ok, you may be wondering what I'm doing writing in a journal. It's all because my parents have been nagging my in their psychologist way that I should express my feelings more and writing them down will help, and soon ill just be gushing to them all about my life.  
  
Yeah…right…  
  
Also, I'm quite bored. I know I should really be studying for the finals or something, but I just don't feel like it. Maybe it's because I'm too distracted, thinking about how Mia is in the room just next to mine, sleeping. She had a sleepover with Lilly, duh.  
  
Maybe I could just walk in the room and ask them what the weather will be like. That way, I would know what shirt to wear, so it would explain me not wearing a shirt to go in there. Yup, definitely smooth…oh well, Mia really doesn't get it sometimes when I try to show her I like her, why would she notice now? (Although Lilly isn't so dense about it, got to be careful around her)  
  
I'll write later, if I feel like it…  
  
CrackHead Electronic Journal  
  
December 6th Saturday 10:32 am  
  
Ok Michael, calm down……calm down…..  
  
OH MY GOD!!  
  
Alright, I guess I'll start from where I last left off:  
  
So I go in there, acting all cool (or at least trying to) and I'm all ready to ask about the weather, when I see that Mia and Lilly aren't there. (I later find out Mia was in the bathroom showering and Lilly was on the phone with Boris) So then I notice Mia's journal on the floor. I had seen her writing in it sometimes, so I , being curios if maybe I was in it, (yea right) opened it up and began to read.  
  
Now here's the shocker: it said she doesn't like Kenny at all, that when he kisses her she feel nothing, and that she is madly in love with me!!  
  
If I were a girl I would jump up and down and scream happily and Lana-like. But I believe this journal is about as girly as I'm going to get. I can't afford to start jump roping and singing N*SYNC tunes.  
  
I'm getting off the topic…and the topic being MIA LOVES ME! Oh my god, what do I do next? This is major news. Well, I guess I can't tell her I know, then she'd know I read her journal and then she would kill me.  
  
Lilly just got off the phone with Boris and her and him and Mia and Kenny (guy she doesn't like hahaha) and a bunch of other people are going ice skating today. That reminds me, Judith and I were going to work on a project for the computer club. Oh wow I'm so happy I don't think ill be able to concentrate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ok, so this is kinda like the book beginning, but then again, sort of not. Well it's close enough, please review but if you have something mean to say…then say it I guess I can take it, just don't make fun of me too much! 


	2. What a bloody Confusion

CrackHead Electronic Journal  
  
December 7 Sunday 9 pm  
  
Ok, so many things happened today, I guess I'll have to start from this morning:  
  
Lilly and Mia left to go ice skating and Judith came over. She saw them get into the limo as she rounded the corner to my street, so she asked where they were off to. I told her they went ice skating and she got excited asked if Kenny would be there. I told her yes, since he's Mia's boyfriend and there was a sudden silence. She then got happy again and asked if I would take her. That didn't seem like her, but I didn't care too much, it would give me another chance to see Mia.  
  
So, when we get there, Mia looks at me like I just murdered someone. I wanted to ask her if anything was wrong, but Judith made me help her get her ice skates on. She kept smiling and waving at Kenny, but he was all busy fawning over Mia and bothering her.  
  
Then, later, Judith wanted me to skate backwards trailing her along, she faked like she didn't know how to skate, but she really does. She told me about a vacation once where she was skating and met some famous skater from Norway.  
  
So, as if that wasn't weird enough, she kept on talking about Kenny all the time. It made me wanna puke, I think I've had enough about that guy…then again…MIA DOESN'T LIKE HIM!! Woo hoo!! I still can't get over it!  
  
Then, Judith gasped and I turned around and Mia had fallen down and was spitting up blood. Lars cam swooshing over to her and they were off. I wanted to run over to her and ask if she was ok and hold her tight…but that was so not going to happen.  
  
Now, the whole skating experience was ruined, so I asked Judith is she wanted to go back home and work on the Computer Club project some more, but she was just having a great time with Kenny. She told him it wasn't his fault, and I think she was even FLIRTING with the guy!! This day was too creepy, so I think ill just go to sleep now. 


	3. Cavities and booths

A/N: oops oops oops, this is during the third book from the beginning, yikes I meant that, but I typed second im sorry! Thank you everyone for your nice reviews!! ^_^ Yes, Judith does have a boyfriends, but having a boyfriend doesn't stop you from liking someone else! (Gilly, haha. This once dedicated to you, hope you feel better soon) ok begin:  
  
  
  
CrackHead Electronic Journal  
  
December 8 Monday 9 am  
  
Yuck, I have to go to a dentist appointment this morning, so I don't get to ride in the car and ask Mia how her tongue is. I think I know some what how she feels though. Those dentists take they're spit suckers and attack you like it's a sport. I also had to have a cavity filled and my mouth was al numb I couldn't feel anything, I'm sure that I was drooling, most likely ya know, except I wouldn't know. I wouldn't have felt it.  
  
On top of that there were babies crying everywhere and I even heard this one mother say "I'm sorry she kicked you!" to this one hygienist. This day had an awful start that's for sure.  
  
Also, I sort of don't know how to act around Mia, now that I know she likes me. (According to her diary, though, like would be an understatement big time.) Alright, LOVES me. That's ok though, I have the car ride to school to think about it.  
  
More later, if I feel like it…  
  
  
  
  
  
CrackHead Electronic Journal  
  
December 8 Monday 5pm  
  
I ran into Mia at the salad bar at lunch. I didn't know what to say to her, so I was a little awkward and asked how she was. I was trying not to drool, since I still had some numbness, so I wasn't smiling at her, like I would have.  
  
Also, we got our exam schedules. Gag. I really wish we didn't have to take them.  
  
Here's the list:  
  
December 15 – Reading Day  
  
December 16 – Periods 1 and 2 (That would be Math and Science)  
  
December 17 – Periods 3 and 4 (Social Studies and Language Arts)  
  
December 18 – Periods 5, 6, and 7 (G&T (ha, I scoff at that) P.E and Spanish*)  
  
Not too hard I guess, still, I better study for them soon.  
  
Lilly wanted me to send a mass email to people because she wants to start a walk out, in the middle of exam studying. This time she really HAS gone nuts. I mean, did she even think about the fact that Lilly needs to study for Algebra? She could fail it!! I think she's really gone nuts this time.  
  
In other, saner, news, Judith and I are coming along pretty well on our Computer Club booth for the Carnival. We were working on it in G&T and it looks pretty good so far. I went online later and talked with Judith; I copied the convo and typed it up in here:  
  
  
  
JudyQT55: Hey Michael  
  
cracking: Hey, Judy QT  
  
JudyQT55: Not funny…Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, invite Kenny to help us on the Computer Club project, I mean, we could use the help  
  
--There is no way this dude was going to help us out!!—  
  
cracking: umm, no that's ok; I think we should just do the booth by ourselves. After all, he's a freshman, he could screw something up  
  
--besides my chance of dating Mia—  
  
JudyQT55: Why are you always so down on Kenny? What did he ever do to you?  
  
--umm, excuse me?—  
  
JudyQT55: Why don't you just let him help us? Come on!  
  
cracking: no, look, I have to go now. Talk to you tomorrow  
  
JudyQT55: yea, fine, cya tomorrow  
  
Ugh, what a day. I think I'll go work on a new song. Later…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Does it ever say what language he takes? Yes? Well, I put down Spanish anyways, just a guess…  
  
OK review please, and give me suggestions too please! Thankies!! 


End file.
